New Gods
The New Gods are a race of extra-terrestrial immortals whose proximity to the Source Wall has bestowed them with god-like power. Living outside of normal time and space in a realm called the "Fourth World", the New Gods are beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. Possessing superior technology unseen anywhere else in the universe and celestial powers and abilities based on concepts that exist within reality, the New Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips are among the most powerful beings in current existence. History During the creation of existence and the Multiverse, a planet was formed around a star that was in close proximity to the Source and the Source Wall; a realm of energy that served as a physical barrier between the Multiversal universe and direct access to the Source itself. Called Urgund (or Godworld), the planet soon supported life and sentient humanoid life forms emerged. Ages later, these humanoids began accessing the energies of the Source and became nigh-immortal beings with celestial power. This, along with their incredibly advanced technology, made them incredibly powerful and became known as the "Gods of Urgund" (referred to as the "Old Gods" in modern time). However, the gods soon entered into conflict with each other and split into two groups; the Old Gods of Order and the Old Gods of Chaos, turning their colossal power and advanced technology upon themselves. During their pursuit of war, the gods discovered a force that served as the anti-thesis of the Source. Dubbing the force "Anti-Life", they unleashed the energies upon their enemies without knowing of its full power and inadvertently destroyed themselves and their planet in a cataclysmic event that later became known as "the Ragnarök". As the Anti-life energies destroyed Urgund, they spread outwards and consumed thousands of surrounding star systems before finally dissipating. With the exception of Urgund’s sun and the rubble of the planet itself, the entire sector was reduced to an empty space and was now surrounded by an energy envelope that placed it slightly out of phase with the rest of reality; rendering conventional travel to the sector now impossible. After the fall of the Old Gods, the universe was for a time ruled by the mysterious entities known as the Shadow Elements. Eventually, the rubble of Urgund began to take shape again and formed into two planets. One was full of life and would be called New Genesis. The other was a desolate wasteland and would be called Apokolips. New life formed on both planets and they soon learned to access the same cosmic energies that their predecessors had. Soon after, they dubbed themselves "New Gods" in memory of the predecessors. Moralistically divided, the people of New Genesis were led by Izaya the Highfather while the New Gods of Apokolips were eventually led by Darkseid the Destroyer. While not as militant as the Old Gods, the two sides fought from time to time due to Darkseid's wish to conquer and destroy all of creation. Involvement Heroes Villains Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs *Dregg Warrior *Dregg Berserker *Dregg Seer *Dregg Huskarl *Dregg Warden Affiliated Groups *Bugs of New Genesis *Female Furies *Parademons *Intergang Equipment *Boom Tube *Artifacts of Urgrund Replicas *New Genesis (Style) Costume Style *Fourth World Costume Style Trivia *The New Gods first appeared in New Gods #1 (February 1971) *The New Gods mark the "Ages" of their culture by referring to them as "Worlds" (The First World, The Second World, etc). The First World (or Age) marks the formation of the universe and the planet Urgund. The Second World began as the planet's first sentient humanoids emerged and the Third World began when the humanoids gained "godhood" thanks to the energies from the Source Wall. The Fourth World began after the destruction of Urgund and the formation of New Genesis and Apokolips and continues through to modern time. *The Old Gods achieved godhood about 5 billion years before the birth of the Maltusians, who would later gain immortality and become known as the Guardians of the Universe. *The energies of the Urgund’s destruction extended across the universe and birthed several higher-dimensional beings who would also become known as Gods. As the wave reached Earth, these higher-dimensional beings included the Greek Pantheon, the Norse deities, and other beings who would become the subject of worship by humans. *While the planet Urgund and the majority of the Old Gods were destroyed at the end of the Third World, artifacts from that age still survive. Amongst the artifacts was the sentient weapon known as Mageddon and the Old God, Gog. Gog survived because he had refused to participate in the war and was sent hurtling through the Bleed, until he landed on Earth, where he remained in a coma until he was encountered, and ultimately killed, by the Justice Society of America. The weapon Mageddon was a weapon that inspired violence and death through its sheer proximity, and after being freed from its "prison" at the edge of the universe, the weapon went around the universe bringing about death and destruction until arriving it at Earth and was destroyed by the Justice League of America and the combined population of the planet, who were temporarily bestowed with metahuman powers. The Old Gods Arzaz and the Nameless One are the only Old Gods who have been found to have remained free to roam the galaxies, however, they were both imprisoned within the Source Wall following the events known as Genesis. *While the Gods are immortal beings of celestial power, it is known that a substance known as “Radion” is highly toxic to them. * The largest group of surviving Old Gods today are the mindless beings known as the Dreggs, who fight never-ending battles and wander aimlessly through Necropolis, the ruins of their old world below the surface of Apokolips. The Dreggs are practically walking corpses without purpose. Even further below Necropolis are the Black Ways, a labyrinth which for an eternity was both the domain and the prison of Sirius, an Old God in the form of a giant wolf. Aching to be released from his eternal imprisonment, Sirius later sacrificed himself in order to save the life of Highfather's adoptive son Orion. *Some other artifacts from Urgund include sword from Necropolis which briefly gave Earth-man John Hedley superhuman powers, which he used to challenge Orion. More recentally, Kalibak discovered the Thunderbelt, which boosted the powers of its wearer. New Genesis also has its ruins from the age of the Old Gods; in one such city, Lonar discovered and revived the war horse Thunderer. *Hadis is the land of the afterlife for New Gods. Here, New Gods are locked in constant battle, the entrance of which is overseen by the guardian Enkar. Mister Miracle once had to enter Hadis to retrieve his wife, Big Barda. Gallery See also *New Genesis *Apokolips External Links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Groups Category:New Gods